Halo 2
by Zero 117x
Summary: Just the Halo 2 Trailer in narrative for now. When H2 comes out I intend to continue the story.


Disclaimer: Halo, Master Chief, Cortana, and all material relating to Halo are © Bungie.

For now all I've done is write down the Halo 2 trailer as it would in a book. I intend to keep doing this when the game comes out. So when Halo 2 hits the shelves on Nov. 9, be expecting more chapters to add on.

_Intro: _

The doors parted and the Master Chief started down the corridor. The Chief heard Marines speaking through the radio. Most of it was incoherent. But he could clearly make out Sergeant Johnson speaking to someone, probably an Admiral.

"Sir.... Just... inside our formation..."

"Son, I need you to calm down...", the Sgt spoke.

The Chief kept walking down the corridor to take the lift down to the hangar. On the way a part of the wall opened to reveal a couple of the new improved battle rifles. As he passed by them he picked one up. 'Better to be prepared.', the Chief thought to himself as he heard more chatter over the radio.

"My frigates are in combat against their fighters and they don't have enough punch to take out a Covenant assault carrier...", the Sergeant spoke again.

"Your pilot's let up, and down here, it's the goddamn apocalypse.", another voice said. The Chief thought to himself, 'I might be too late. No, don't think like that, that's what gets soldiers killed.'

He then entered the lift and pushed the button to take him down to the hangar bay of the ship.

"I'm asking you to retarget those orbitals.", the same voice from before said.

"And let more of them sweep the kill-zone, that insanity!", the Sgt nearly screamed at the Admiral.

While on the lift, the Chief took time to load up his battle rifle. The doors to the lift parted and he walked out of the lift. He headed towards the hangar doors. 'Just want to have a look at Earth, it might be the first and last time I do.', he thought to himself.

Just then Cortana, an advanced AI Unit, spoke using the Chief's MJOLNIR armor's communications systems, "Admiral, tell your men to hold their positions. Reinforcements are on the spoke." The Chief knew who Cortana was referring to as 'reinforcements'.

Sergeant Johnson replied, "The entire fleet is engaged Cortana. With respect, what the hell sort of reinforcement have you got!?"

The Master Chief, one of the seven remaining Spartans, looks out of the clear titanium doors of the hangar bay. He saw what humans have feared for over 20 years. There, in space, was planet Earth. The human home world, in ruins. There were Covenant ships flying around her, shooting down on her and sending landing craft. For over 20 years the Covenant have killed billions of humans, destroyed hundreds of worlds trying to find Earth. And finally, they found it, and they were destroying it.

The Chief spun on his heel and headed towards a metal pillar in the middle of the hangar bay. He punched a large button on the side of the pillar and a large switch swung down. Right hand holding his battle rifle tight, he used his left to grab the switch.

Cortana then asked him sarcastically, "What if you miss?"

The Master Chief coolly replied, "I won't." That said, he pulled the switch and the hangar bay doors started to open. The air in the hangar then exploded out of the bay and into the dead of space. The Master Chief kept his back to the pillar and looked through the side staring at his objective. He then took hold of his battle rifle with both hands and jumped towards the hangar doors. Since the air was still being sucked out, so was he. Thus, the Chief was thrown into space, to begin his descent to Earth. In his new MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, he didn't have to worry about vacuum since his armor provided him with 2 hours of oxygen. The trip wasn't going to last that long anyway. Because his destination wasn't Earth. It was the Covenant cruiser coming into view from his left.

Soon the Chief would be back on the ground, where his skills were unsurpassed. Soon he would be in battle, what he had trained for all his life. And soon, he would pay back the Covenant for all the lives they have claimed, and for the other Spartans they claimed on Reach... The true battle was about to begin... For revenge... For Earth... For mankind's survival...


End file.
